Adventures of Mister 7 & The Bondage Pastry
by ShezzbatX
Summary: Weirdness that I put my friends in so haha, >P
1. Default Chapter

3/13/02  
  
Spazmastic speaks:Come! Come into a world where nothing is what it seems! Into a place where I try to hide! Into a place where my characters and friends collide! There is so real senseablity in these stories! They're never was to begin with!!!! XD!!! This story is to second guess my friends and I think I did a damn well good job, ;D If I do say so mahself, muwahahaha. If you don't get the story you're probably not the only one, ;D XD  
  
Note: Jordan and Mike are friends and yes I do owned them, ty. If you want to use them ask me and them, ;D Ty!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One warm day...  
  
Jordan was walking along a yellow brick road it was sunny but Jordan was pissed at the yellow brick road for being yellow.  
  
"Fucking yellow, _"  
  
He growled until he came along a dirty blonde who was dirty in more ways then one, ;D  
  
locked up in a stockade. Jordan pulled out a bag of poon flavored popcorn.  
  
"What the hell are you doing there?" Jordan asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I think the writer made me in here cause she finds it amusing and sexy."  
  
"Well see ya'."  
  
"WAAAAAIT!!!! You're not gonna leave me like this are you?! ;-;!!!"  
  
Jordan munched on his food as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh yea i'm suppose to free you somehow. So uh what's your name?" The other boy couldn't speak his real name which was Michael, the only name the writer would allow him to say was, "Bondage Pastry.." Jordan chuckled, "What?"  
  
"I'm..... The Bondage Pastry." Waving his hands in frustration and a heavy sigh. Jordan started to laugh as he put his snack away and approached the stockade. Jordan paused thinking for a moment. He punched it which set off vibrations and made Mike's head go back hitting it on the wood, "OW! ;_;"  
  
"Heh, sorry.."  
  
Jordan simply hit a small red button and Michael was freed. "WHAT?!!?! A BUTTON?!!?!"  
  
"So where to?" Jordan asked as a cloud of smoke appeared around them both. Jordan was dressed as a lion, "I'm alergic to cats! _" Poof! Now he was dressed as some Gothic looking scarecrow and Mike was the Tin Man. "What!? Why the Tin Man!?" Then a powerful voice of a woman spoke,  
  
"YOU WANT TO BE BACK IN THAT STOCKADE!?!!!!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"o_o;;;;;;;; No........"  
  
"Hm.. Was that the writer?" Jordan asked as Mike nodded, "Hehe... ^^;;" Jordan looked down at the yellow brick road, "Fawking yellow, _"  
  
"; What's wrong with yellow?"  
  
"It pisses me off! _!! Hey! Your hair is kinda yellowish."  
  
And both were caught up in a brawl and started to roll down a hill until them came to a stop. "Hey Bondage Pastry, your Tin Man suit is.. What the..?"  
  
"Oh! It's a red and black Jester suit, ^^;; Don't ask...."  
  
Jordan looked and he was dressed with spikes and a trench coat, "Oh yay! :D" And they both stood up and looked at the creeeepy forest.  
  
End, XD 


	2. Creeeeeepy Forest

3-14-02  
  
"So uhhh.. We go in there?"  
  
Jordan asked as Mikey nodded a bit nervous. Together they went in but the trees weren't trees at all.. They were WEED! O_O Huge! Gigantic Weeeeeeed!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scene cuts to a old man sitting in a pale green leather made chair near a nice warm fire. Across from him are two kids. The boy with short brown hair and brown eyes and a blue, white and yellow striped t-shirt. The girl had light brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a pink and white striped shirt.  
  
"Awww come on grandpa that stuff ain't real."  
  
"It is damnit!!" The old man frowned at the two youths.  
  
A brown haired girl with a black witch hat rips open the roof and inside is a boy and a girl with their grandfather, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!? THIS IS MY STORY SO GET OUT!!!!" Yelled the writer as the scene cuts back to the woods.  
  
"Jordan, you packed enough Weed can we go!?"  
  
"Why? You got school?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. And i'll be late."  
  
"All right see ya' around KIDDIE :D"  
  
"Kiddie?!!?" Michael snapped.  
  
"You think *puff* they'll let, ::Coughs:: you into school, wow this some good shit.. Um, you think you can go to school dressed as that?"  
  
The Jester suit was red with a large black hat with a red trimmed cresent moon and sun and they too were black with red diamonds and hearts.The ends of the hat were two soft fluffy almost like large cotton balls. Jordan had a long faded gray trench coat that was down to his ankles but the ends were a little bit ripped and a black t-shirt with black steel toe boots. And his jeans were a dark blue and a spiked chocker and a spiked left wrist band, "Eh.. Maybe you're right.. I can't go to school dressed as this! ."  
  
So on ward they walked to through the forest, "Jordan? Aren't we suppose to sing?" Jordan nearly tripped over Anime style when he heard this. "What?! A song? Hmmm.." Jordan started to play Rob Zombie and started to nod to it, "Coo'." Mike screamed as he ran around in circles.  
  
"DEMONIC MUSIC!! DEMONIC! EVIL! AH!"  
  
Then there was a darkness in the sky as flying Monkies came towards them. "O_O; OH CRAP! It's Ass Goblins!! Uhhh!!! Gotta hide! Gotta hide!!!!" Jordan looked around as Mike stood there watching them fly closer.  
  
"Oh no! They'll want my ass because i'm so sexy!!!! Oooo, i'm sexy, XD"  
  
"Ew, speak for yourself!" Jordan yelled from behind a hay stack. And the Ass Goblins took the Bondage Pastry away. "Whew.." Jordan sat on the yellow brick road lighting up a cig, "Fawking yellow." The Pastry was taken into a large castle and put for now in a dungen. Back to where Jordan was there was another boy running up the road and stopped as he stood by Jordan.  
  
"O_O; Rayvon!? HERE TOO YOU GOTTA FIND ME?! _"  
  
Rayvon caught his breath, "I'm.... The... Black... Tin... Man.... I think.. Yo, look at this Weed! XD"  
  
"Oh, damnit why'd the writer have to bring you in this?" Jordan frowned resting his head on his hand.  
  
"It was either me or dat Duo Maxwell guy." Rayvon said as they now had to get the Bondage Pastry.  
  
End? ;D Uh Huh, you wish... XD 


	3. Lost of a companion. ;_; Good or Bad thi...

3/20/02  
  
  
  
"Chicken Wangs, cornro's dipped in syrup, dat shyt is bangin'. Also-OH SHUT UP!" Jordan snapped as they saw a green castle and slowly they neared it. And soon they knocked on the door. A man peered out from a smaller door, "What's the password?" Rayvon and Jordan thought for a moment. "Opensesame." The man was surprised and quickly opened the door, "Rayvon? How'd you know the password?"  
  
"I dun't know. I learned it when I was a kid."  
  
They walked in holding their joints and they saw a horse. It changed from purple, orange, red and white. Jordan O_O; and Rayvon o.O; looked at each other . _;; and threw their joints away. They entered a room where a small computer and girl sat typing away as they approached her.  
  
"Are you the Oz?"  
  
The girl turned quickly it was the same one in the second chapter that ripped open the roof and yelled at Michael. "O.o What do you want?" Asked the writer.  
  
"Well... Aren't we suppose to tell you the Bondage Pastry is missing?"  
  
"...............................................................And?"  
  
"Well how do we get him back?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Hmmmmmm.............................................I don't know! Go out threw that Exit."  
  
The opened the door as various men were walking around.  
  
"OH! WRONG DOOR!!! ^^;;;;;; That one over there."  
  
They walked out stepping onto a jagged cliff with crumbling rocks and across was a dangerous climb and bridge. "Hey Rayvon.. :D Get your ass to school." And with that Jordan kicked Rayvon right square in his arse and sent Rayvon falling to the school bus down below. Jordan walked off set and onto the next one inside the creeeeeeepy castle.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spazmastic speaks: What do you think I drink? LOL XD 


	4. The end.. x__x;

3-24-02  
  
Spazmastic speaks: Yea I made Jordan look like such a Pothead, lol sorry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Inside a large cage hung from the ceiling on a large chain sat inside was the Bondage Pastry. Singing away all the songs that he knows annoying the Witch that sat near glaring at him.  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?"  
  
"Umm.. Yea... LAAA lalalaalallaaa!!!!!"  
  
"_ Uggghhhhh!!!!!!!" And the witch who was none other then the writer wrote down for Michael's mouth to be shut and so it was. He sat there thinking to himself, "No love what so ever.. ;_;"  
  
Mean while..  
  
Jordan walked into the castle, "Ha haaa, :D"  
  
The hallway led into the main chamber where the Bondage Pastry was pleading for help.  
  
"AH! AAAAHH!! NO DON'T EAT ME!!!"  
  
He was being lowered into a boiling pot as the witch snickered.  
  
"What the hell?" Jordan asked as the witch saw him.  
  
"AH! How did you get here?!?!"  
  
"I walked :D What'cha doing with him?"  
  
"O_o; Gonna eat him.. He's a pastry after all.."  
  
"But don't you want the Red Slippers?" Jordan asked.  
  
"He only has one red shoe the others black and he's a pastry so i'ma eat him."  
  
"AH! JORDAN HELP ME! MY SEXY BODY WILL BE COOKED!"  
  
"O_o;;;; Speak for yourself.." Jordan said as Mike was only a few feet away from the boiling pot. "Look, he's not a pastry.. He's human..." The witch frowned thinking for a moment.  
  
"Oh screw this." And everything faded into black but them. Mike was in the air but nothing was holding him and he fell to the floor. "X_X; What happened?" Asked the Pastry when he slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Ehh, I don't really have a good ending so I just end it there like that."  
  
Jordan and Mike gave her a evil grin.  
  
"What? o_O;" Asked the witch as they proceeded into chasing her. "AH WHAT DO YOU WANT?! AAAHH!!!!"  
  
And they chased her round and round! :D  
  
l~*The End*~l  
  
"Look out!!!"  
  
"HUH?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Until..... The sign fell and crushed them all......... O.o; 


End file.
